Session 18
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Rolar the Ranger (Josh) The Adventure We begin our session as prisoners. Split up and stuck in strange magical glass cages. Oleander and Rolar were tired. They tried to sleep, but it was fitful beause they couldn't lay down or get comfortable. Naryrr just wild shaped into a small animal and curled up for a long rest. Struggling to figure out how to get out before the Efreeti completes whatever ritual he was working on, Oleander finally figured out that the tubes were screwed into the rock below. Carving out two divots, he wedged his daggers into them and twisted away until he could lift the cylinder and get out. He got the rest of the party out and the efreeti returned just to see them escape. The efreeti summoned a fire elemental and the fight was on. Rolar the Ranger started off combat with a critical fail, Naryrr summoned her wolves and wolfed out herself. The smell of burning wolf hair filled the chamber as all three wolves took fire damage from the elemental. The elemental finally went down and the efreeti cast invisibility on itself. Naryrr found it by just bouncing into it. After being discovered, the efreeti put up a flame wall to isolate Naryrr from the rest of her companions still in the volcanic chamber. After spending hours trapped inside the magical glass tubes and becoming aware of just how strong they were, Oleander with the aid of Rolar and the rest of their allies were able to figure out a way past the dangerous wall of flame by positioning the tube across the fire, entering the tube, rotating the tube, and coming out onto the other side. (See diagram for illustrated explanation). After taking a powerful lighting attack from Naryrr and seeing that Oleander and Rolar found their way across the flame wall, the efreeti retreated and summoned a 'greater fire elemental'. While the party attacked the elemental with arrows and axes, the elemental was able to swiftly change its form causing the projectile weapons to pass through harmlessly. It wasn't until Naryrr and her wolf tried to take a bite out of the elemental that they realized it was an illusory Major Image. However, unable to quickly figure out the true nature of the 'elemental', the well bloodied efreeti plane shifted to safety. With the legendary weapons back in their possession, the party high tailed it out of the now erupting volcano. Dodging magma flows and flying boulders, the party was about to fall from exhaustion. Naryrr summoned some war horses, and got them back to [[Drellin's Ferry]] in record time. The party spent some well needed time in Drellin's ferry and recuperated from their bruises and pains, Naryrr replenished her healing potions and worked on them to increase their potency. Oleander ordered a few potions of gaseous form from Sertieren the Wise. He did ask the wizard to identify the strange sword they found, but Sertieren wanted nothing to do with it. Jurgen, on the other hand, seemed very interested in it. He offered the services of the Church of Bob, and took the cursed sword away. The party learned a few things the following day. The sword was actually an extra-planar being. Bringing it to the temple caused some changes in the stars, and forever tied it to the destiny of the party. Soon after the discovery, an avatar of Bob showed up. His Spelljammer ship made a big entrance as the anchor bowled the entire party over. Everyone in town started to panic, and the followers of Bob had their hands full in calming things down. The avatar of Bob came down and invited the party to fulfill their destiny and board his ship. There he explained that on another plane, there was a set of 14 gods. Seven devoted to Eir and seven devoted to Dus. Not necessarily good and evil, but that is an easy way to describe them. The current era is the 13th era and it is coming to an end. The era of disease, under control of P'hul, the goddess of decay, twin to Aal, Eir-Lord of growth and fertility. The fourteenth and last era is about to begin. The future is unwritten, and nobody can figure out how ling it is supposed to last, but they have determined that it will be 30 years or 3 years. The only think that the seers know for certain is that it is the Age of Destruction and the party is destined to bring it about. The avatar of Bob asked the party for a favor, and they readily agreed. He made a pit stop on a small moon, and asked the party to have a drink to his god. After converting some gems to the local currency, they ordered a round of beer. From the counter they heard a man interrupt the music: : A toast … A toast ...Please! SHUT UP [music goes dead]. I’m a … I got words. I’m sayin this is an aspicious day. We all know what day this is. A glorious day for all members of the proud members of the allied planets. Unification day. The end of the scumbag independents and the dawn of a new galaxy. YEAH. : Hey. [Looking at the brown coated ranger] You gonna drink to the Alliance with me. 6 years to the day the alliance sent the brown coats running. Pissing their pants. : You are a coward and a piss pot. Now what are you going to do about it. And with a cliff hanger, we end the session. Will there be a fight, or can the party talk their way out of this one? XP 5,000 Each Current XP: 48,000 Current level: 9; 16,000 XP until next level *Fire elemental - 1800 *Efreeti - 7200 *Glass traps - 5600 *Escaping the volcanoe - 4000 *In town RP - the rest Loot